In the development of current mobile communication technology, the power consumption problem of mobile phones is increasingly serious with the use and popularization of multi-core CPU such as 2-core or 4-core CPU (namely Central Processing Unit, which is a core component of a mobile phone), high-performance GPU (namely Graphic Processing Unit, which is a hardware graphic acceleration chip of a mobile phone) and LTE (namely Long Term Evolution, which is a transition technology between 3G and 4G technologies) communication modules. Under the condition of multi-service concurrence, a plurality of modules of a mobile phone may simultaneously run at full speed, so that the instantaneous power consumption of the mobile phone is huge; since a battery of the mobile phone has internal resistance, the battery itself consumes certain voltage under instantaneous heavy current, and then the voltage output by the battery is quickly pulled down; and when the voltage of the battery is pulled down below the safe working voltage of key hardware such as a CPU or a power manager, the phenomena of restart, crash and the like due to abnormal power-down appear to the mobile phone, so that the user experience is seriously influenced.
In the schemes of the prior art, start of a multi-core CPU and adjustment of a working frequency are automatically performed along with the busy degree of the current system. However, the current electric quantity of a battery of the mobile phone is not considered in the working state adjustment of the CPU in the existing scheme, and the CPU is allowed to work at full speed as long as being in a power-on state. Under some probable conditions, e.g. when the multi-core CPU simultaneously works at the highest frequency, the LET module performs a service of large data volume and the GPU also runs at full speed, the peak of current consumed by the mobile phone may reach 2 A and even higher, and when the battery voltage of the mobile phone is relatively low, such heavy current enables the battery voltage to suddenly decrease below the safe working voltage of hardware, so that negative effects of abnormal restart, crash and the like are caused, and the user experience is seriously influenced.
Accordingly, a new terminal working state adjusting technology is needed, so that the working state of the terminal may be adjusted according to the real-time electric quantity of the battery of the terminal, the problem that the battery output voltage of the terminal suddenly decreases below the safe working voltage of hardware thereof due to instantaneous heavy current in the circuit of the terminal in the case that the electric quantity of the battery is relatively low is solved, the operating stability of the terminal is ensured while taking the performance of the terminal into account, and the user experience is improved.